Time Running
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Jack and Ianto run into the Doctor. And of course the three go on some adventures.


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownage of either Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
A/N: Story jumps 'round some. But do enjoy. If you like it, please let me know. I'll give you some tasty home-made brownies. Trust me, they're very good.**

"I'm Chief Inspector." The man with the hair said, flashing his badge.

One Ianto Jones twitched an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. It is so." the man replied.

"I very much doubt that."

"But I am!" the man's voice had a slight whine to it, "See? Says so right here." He pointed to his badge again.

"Sorry to disappoint," Ianto started, "but I know the Chief Inspector. You are not him. You are not dressed for the part. Your badge is actually psychic paper. And, if I had seen what I had thought I saw earlier, you are the Doctor."

The Doctor put away his 'badge' and shrugged, "Caught me. Now who are you?"

"Ianto Jones, sir."

"Oh. Oh!" The Doctor's eyes grew, "You're one of Jack's! You're with Jack! You're Jackie's team mate! You're-"

"He's my lover, Doctor." Jack said, walking up and giving the Time Lord a hug. "Great to see you."

"This is brilliant."

------

Ianto walked into the TARDIS and looked around, his face as stoic as ever. He looked around while the Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. He loved showing off his ship, especially to newcomers.

"Not too fond of the grating for the floor." Ianto said as he walked closer and looked at the center of the room.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "It is bigger on the insi-," he paused, "What?"

Jack laughed, "Doc, Ianto is not one to state the obvious."

Ianto looked at the two others, "Unless no one else has noticed the obvious."

The Doctor's brow furrowed at that, "What do you mean? If it's obvious then obviously people noticed it."

"I had to point out that gloves come in pairs." Ianto said, "So, Jack, show me to our room?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah!" Jack ran up to Ianto and took his hand before running down one of the passageways.

The Doctor shook his head, wondering idly if he should have just left instead of picking up the two humans. That's when he realized that somehow the floor was now marble instead of grating.

------

The Doctor hit part of the TARDIS with a decently sized hammer before the shaking stopped. A huge grin split the Doctor's face, "Here we are then! You're first planet that is not Earth, Ianto Jones."

Ianto stood up and straightened his basically straight tie. "Right, anything you should warn me about before stepping out?"

"Warn?" The Time Lord asked confused.

Ianto sighed, "Aliens with guns, humidity, we parked on the edge of a cliff, too cold, being arrested, gravity not being the same as Earth and if not then how is it different, will we be treated like slaves, will we be captured and then sold as slaves, will we be eaten, do I need to change out of my suit, should I not eat the food, what about the drinks, will the grass try to kill us, will-"

"In all my years of traveling," the Doctor began, "I have never met someone who was so worried about being on an alien planet. Most run out there excited."

Ianto's face was as stoic as ever, "Most hadn't encountered aliens like I have."

The Doctor nodded, "True." He paused, "But where is your sense of adventure? Why know before hand what the planet is like before going out there an experiencing it for yourself? Why ruin the fun and the tremendousness at what you are about to see? Why not explore and-"

"You don't know where we are, do you?" Ianto gave the Doctor a rather disappointed look.

Though the Doctor had just met the young Welshman, he felt the full effect of the stare and looked chastened.

Jack just grinned at his lover and his friend. This would be great. And it looked as if within minutes of their first adventure that Ianto could already control the Time Lord.

------

"If only they hadn't stolen my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor sighed, his head dipping in regret.

"It's not like it's your fault they took it." Jack tried to soothe his friend.

"No, Jack. It isn't." The Doctor paused, turning his head to look in Jack's direction, "It's yours."

"And I'm sorry." Jack shrugged as best he could before turning his head in Ianto's direction. "You okay, Yan?"

"Just peachy, Jack." Ianto replied in a clipped tone. Jack figured Ianto blamed him as well. "Besides," Ianto added, head turning towards the Doctor, "if you did have your sonic screwdriver you wouldn't be able to reach it."

"Fair point."

The three men were tied to their chairs by some rather thick ropes. Their hands were tied behind their backs and around the chair while their feet were tied to the legs of the chairs. They were sitting back shoulder to shoulder to shoulder in a circular manner, having to turn their heads all the way to the side to even see part of one another.

"What were they Doctor?" Jack asked. He'd never run into that species before. They were smart, he'd give them that. Deep set eyes that were all one color, be it black, yellow or blue, were surrounded by cream skin and a smile that was too wide. Their arms bent at two places and they moved in sudden movements, causing your eyes to hurt if you watched them for too long.

Before the Doctor could answer Jack, Ianto spoke up, "They're called," Ianto grunted a bit, "Kays."

"How do you know that?" The Time Lord asked, for the Human was correct. "How do you know that while Jack doesn't?"

"I'm an archivist." There was a quiet pop, "I know everything." He paused, "Well," a quiet groan, "almost everything. Though probably nothing," a pause, "compared to you."

"What do the Kays want?" Jack was just full of questions.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said thoughtfully, "Normally they're really rather peaceful. Unless provoked. They must have been provoked. But what provoked them and why? Well, I guess we won't be finding out soon. What with being tied to a chair and all-" Suddenly the Doctor could tell that Ianto was bent over in his chair. Now how could he be doing that?

"You hurt yourself?" Jack asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack as best he could. Ianto was kneeling in front of Jack, untying his ropes. "'M fine, Jack."

As soon as Jack's hands were free he gripped Ianto's. He sighed, "You're not fine, Ianto. You dislocated your thumb again."

"Had to. How else would I have gotten my hands loose." Ianto said with a shrug, tugging out of Jack's grasp and moving to untie the Doctor's hands.

"I'm sure I don't want to hear the details as of how you learned to how to untie yourself." The Doctor said as he got his feet loose. He'd seen them do a few sexual thing since boarding the TARDIS.

"Nope." Jack said, walking over to Ianto to help him with this dislocated thumb, "Can't ever tie him up. Always gets loose."

Ianto didn't say anything, just made a noise of pain when Jack put his thumb back in place. "Right." He swallowed and moved to the door.

"I'm sure the door is locked." The Doctor said, once again mumbling about how he wanted his sonic screwdriver.

Ianto just got on his knees and started messing with the lock. After half a minute, the door creaked open. Ianto turned to look at them, he should have looked smug, but as it was Ianto, he just raised an eyebrow.

"When did you learn how to pick locks?" Jack asked.

"When I was a teenager." Ianto said, and added for clarification, "Before joining Torchwood London."

"Wait." The Doctor said, staring at Ianto, "You were at Canary Wharf?" His voice was colder now.

"I was one of the few survivors that both you and the rest of Torchwood ignored and left to fend for ourselves." He gave a tight smile as both of the men in the room gave him a slightly guilty look.

--------

"Ianto." Jack said, bending down next to the younger man.

"Jack?" He didn't look up from what he was doing.

Jack sighed, "You really don't need to be doing that."

"I'm aware of that, sir." Ianto continued the task.

"So, why are you cleaning the TARDIS?" The elder man found himself asking after a pause.

"She's dirty." A simple reply.

"She can clean herself." The Doctor said, coming into the room. His was still getting used to this marble flooring. Made a different noise.

Ianto sat back on his heels and looked at the two of them, having finally stopped cleaning, "I am aware of that." He repeated his earlier line, "However, I thought she would find it relaxing. Letting someone else clean her." He tilted his head, "Like a massage."

The two others were found gaping. The youngest had a point. She probably wouldn't say no to something such as a back rub. Ianto took this time to shoot a small smile at them before continuing his task.

--------

"No, Jack."

"Yes, Ianto." Jack replied back, stepping closer to his lover.

"I said no." Ianto stepped back.

The Doctor watched the two with a half smile and amusement in his eyes.

"Ianto." Jack sighed, quickening his pace, "You're hurt."

Ianto stepped back again, "And I can clearly walk."

"You just think you can."

"Oh, I just think I can? What do you call what I'm doing now?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow, moving away from Jack.

"I call that hurting yourself and being stupid." Jack quickly rushed forward, grabbing Ianto by the arm and tugging him closer.

"Ouch, dammit Jack!" Ianto cried out, "That hurt."

Jack picked the younger man up and put him over his shoulder, now carrying him in a fire fighter style, "Sorry. But this is for your own good."

Ianto started hitting Jack's back with his hands, "Let me go! I can walk on my own Jack!"

"No." He grunted in response, taking the beating.

"It's my arm that's hurt, not my legs!" He thumped both his arms against Jack.

"And hitting me isn't making your arm better."

The Doctor followed behind them, chucking a bit to himself at their antics. Though Ianto sent the Time Lord glares, thinking that the chuckling sounded more like giggling and the walking was rather more of a saunter.

Ianto sighed and dropped his arms against Jack's back, giving up after a few minutes. He looked up at the Doctor, "Could you make him put me down?"

"No, he couldn't." Jack replied smoothly, glad that Ianto stopped putting up a fight and making his injury worse.

The Welshman sighed again, "So, Doctor, tell me," Ianto started, resigning himself to being carried, "Why don't you drink coffee?" He heard Jack snigger at the question.

"I have only had one cup I liked." The Doctor answered with a shrug, "And I doubt I'll find that person again so I don't bother drinking it."

"Where did you drink it?" Ianto asked, interested in who made coffee good enough for the Doctor.

The Time Lord thought for a moment, "Early twenty-first century-ish. A small coffee shop in London. I had it years ago. With Rose actually. She's the one who told me about it." Ianto could feel Jack tighten his hold on Ianto at Rose's name. "She made sure the boy was working that day."

"What was his name? Do you know?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Though he had dark hair and blue eyes and," he paused everything. He stopped talking, blinking and even walking while staring at Ianto. "It was you!" His eyes grew, "You're the one who made the most excellent cup of coffee! Brilliant!"

It was true that Ianto did work in a coffee shop for a bit before joining Torchwood. "I don't remember you ever coming in, sir."

The Doctor pointed a finger at Ianto, "None of that 'sir' now." He shrugged then, "That was before I met Jack."

"Ah." Jack said, "The look with the ears then?"

"Mhm." The Doctor agreed, "It bothers me that I didn't recognize you though." He pouted a bit.

"Don't worry Doc," Jack said, getting ready to put Ianto down as they'd reached the TARDIS, "Most don't recognize him when he's not in a suit."

"It was also before you had that sadness in your eyes." The Doctor told the youngest of the men.

-----

It hit Ianto one morning. He woke up and groggily glanced at the mirror in the bathroom that he usually used. He eyed his reflection sleepily, not comprehending what he thought he saw at first, but it did hit him after a few moments.

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack came running in, "Ianto! What is it? Are you alright?" He stopped and just raised an eyebrow at Ianto. Everything looked normal.

"I'm old, Jack." Ianto said, more awake now.

"You're not old, Ianto." He smiled at his lover and walked closer, wrapping his arms around the young Welshman.

"I'm older."

"Yes," Jack said in a rather patronizing tone, "I hear it is something that happens over time."

Ianto sighed, "Do you know how long we've been traveling?" He paused and got no answer, "Me neither. But it has been long enough that I look older." It was true. It was nothing definite. No gray hair, no wrinkles. He just had a certain aspect about him. An older one.

"What's your point?" Jack asked their reflections.

"We need to go back home. I need to spend some more time there. I miss everyone." Ianto said, "Tosh, Gwen, even Owen. Myfanway. Rhi, Johnny and the kids." He turned around and looked at Jack instead of the reflection, "We need to go home."


End file.
